


waktu yang salah

by jjhsolo (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band), Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Break Up, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Break Up, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, pretty fucking sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jjhsolo
Summary: semua berawal ketika hubungan jaehyun dan taeyong yang kandas. jaehyun yang selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada johnny. jaehyun yang tidak pernah berhenti menangis di hadapan johnny dan berujung terlelap di dalam dekapan johnny. dan johnny, yang selalu ingin melihat jaehyun tersenyum lagi dengan menghiburnya dengan segala cara yang bisa ia lakukan.***“i know you know i love you.”then the whole world is crumbling.





	waktu yang salah

**Author's Note:**

> im just an amateur author who have tons of imagination..... please dont mind my broken english since english is not my first language. this fanfic was inspired by one of Fiera Besari’s song; Waktu Yang Salah. i recommend you to listen to the song while read this fanfic! and pardon for all the non baku and non sense of this fanfic.. hope you like it!

semua berawal ketika hubungan jaehyun dan taeyong yang kandas. jaehyun yang selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada johnny. jaehyun yang tidak pernah berhenti menangis di hadapan johnny dan berujung terlelap di dalam dekapannya. dan johnny, yang selalu ingin melihat jaehyun tersenyum lagi dengan menghiburnya dengan segala cara yang bisa ia lakukan. 

_“jangan tanyakan perasaanku,_  
_ jika kau pun tak bisa beralih_  
_ dari masa lalu yang menghantuimu,_  
_ karena sungguh ini tidak adil.”_

waktu terus berjalan,  
hari terus berganti,  
johnny masih setia dengan segala upayanya untuk menghibur jaehyun.  
begitu juga jaehyun yang masih setia menangisi sang mantan.

everytime jaehyun began to weep, johnny thinks, _“oh, you dont deserve this. you deserve to be happy, jaehyun. this world is too cruel for you.”_

yes.

he fell in love with jaehyun.  
he is in love with jaehyun.

does jaehyun know? jaehyun menyadari akan semuanya. jaehyun menyadari bahwa johnny sudah terlampau jauh dari makna kata _sahabat_ sesungguhnya. semua pengorbanan yang telah johnny lakukan untuk jaehyun, itu semua, _unconditional_. johnny itu, he even couldn’t describe it. but if you ask him, does he love johnny the way johnny loves him? the answer is probably no. he’s still into his ex. he couldn’t erase his ex from his memory. ya 5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, sih.

but still, it sounds so unfair.  
johnny always show his love and express his affection towards jaehyun. of course, he’s totally in love with jaehyun.

jaehyun memang merasa nyaman, dan aman, ketika sedang bersama johnny. rasanya memang johnny telah mengisi segala kekosongan yang ada di dalam dirinya selama 6 bulan terakhir. pikirnya melayang, _“ah, i know johnny is the right one for me. he is the only one i need. johnny always be there for me. he is always there when i’m at the lowest point of my life.”_

but still, that doesnt mean he’s in love with him.

the bitter truth, jaehyun hanya merasa nyaman, tidak lebih.

jaehyun terlalu egois untuk tidak melepas johnny. jaehyun terlalu egois untuk tetap menahan johnny di sisinya ketika dia tahu rasanya terhadap johnny hanyalah semu.

_“pergi saja engkau pergi dariku,_  
_ biar kubunuh perasaan untukmu._  
_ meski berat melangkah,  
hatiku hanya tak siap terluka._” 

sinar matahari kini berada di batas garis terbarat cakrawala, menampakkan keindahan warna jingga yang bisa dinikmati oleh seluruh umat-Nya.

senja.

senja kali ini terasa begitu sesak untuk johnny. tidak seperti senja yang biasanya ia lalui dengan jaehyun.

jaehyun dan johnny kini sedang sun gazing di balkon apartment jaehyun dalam keadaan hening sampai seketika,

“eh”

“apa?”

“emang lo?”

“coba dikit lagi, john. siapa tau lucu.”

“siapa juga yang ngelucu?”

“serah.”

“eh, eh.”

“emang lo?”

“kali ini serius.”

“jangan serius-serius. nanti baper loh.”

_haha. udah dari lama, kali._ batin johnny bersuara. 

  
senyuman pahit kini terukir di wajah johnny.

“jaehyun,”

“hmm?”

“mau sampe kapan?”

“apanya?”

pandangannya masih terus tertuju kepada langit tanpa berpaling sedikitpun. berbanding jauh dengan sosok di sampingnya yang kini—tanpa disadari— sedang mengamati setiap inci dari dirinya.

“sampe kapan lo nggak bisa move on?”

jaehyun tersentak lalu menoleh ke sosok yang duduk tepat di sampingnya itu. helaan napas kecilnya masih bisa terdengar oleh johnny.

“i wish it was that easy to forget it all. 5 tahun nggak sebentar, john.”

“ya kan ada gue?”

“ya kan emang lo selalu ada buat gue, hehe.”

jaehyun kembali memandangi matahari yang sudah mulai menghilang dari cakrawala.

miris.

“jaehyun.”

“apa?”

“i know you know.”

jaehyun kembali menoleh ke arah johnny. their eyes met. and at that time, johnny trapped in his eyes.

“tau apaan? ngomong tuh jangan setengah-setengah. lo kira lagi makan sepiring berdua, setengah-setengah.”

mungkin jika mereka sedang berada di dalam situasi bersenda gurau, johnny akan dengan senang hati membalas celetukan jaehyun yang sangat garing, tetapi tidak.

“i know you know i love you.”

hening. jaehyun tersentak. jaehyun memang menyadari perasaan johnny—yang berbeda—terhadapnya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa johnny akan mengutarakan perkara itu sekarang.

“hah?”

“i. love. you. since a long time ago.”

“tapi—“

“iya, gue tau kok. it’s always been him. selalu tentang dia, kan? lo selalu datang ke gue dan cerita tentang dia, betapa beruntungnya lo waktu sama dia. lo yang tiba-tiba kegirangan karena ternyata dia udah melihat story lo, bukan karena gue, yang saat itu juga, mengajak lo jalan-jalan keliling kota. gue ngerti, jaehyun. it’s always been him at the first time. and i can’t change the fact that you will never see me the way you see him, right? i think there’s no way i could replace him. it hurts me, a lot. the thought of not able to make you happy hurts me. but, the thought of that you’re happier with him kills me. it kind of sounds selfish, but, it is. haha,”

pathetic, right?

“jaehyun, there was a time that i would have died for you. i love you, that much. i‘m falling even more in love with you every single day. call me exaggerated, but i said what i said. my feelings towards you are indescribable. but, i don’t think i can handle this any longer. i don’t want to get hurt anymore, jaehyun.”

jaehyun tertegun.

detik itu, seluruh dunianya seakan runtuh. seluruh oksigen yang ada seakan tergantikan oleh gas karbon monoksida sehingga rasanya terlalu sesak untuk bernapas. seluruh hiruk pikuk kota seakan tidak pernah terdengar. seluruh sistem dalam tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa—tidak akan pernah bisa— lagi berfungsi.

“jaehyun, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya lo ketemu gue. gue minta maaf kalo ada salah ya. maaf gue belum bisa bikin lo bahagia. tapi serius, you deserve to be happy.“

johnny beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri jaehyun, membawanya ke dalam dekapan yang hangat. dekapan yang selalu jaehyun sukai. dekapan yang selalu membuat jaehyun merasa aman dari seluruh kekejaman dunia. tanpa disadari, setetes air mata pun jatuh dari wajahnya.

why does it hurt so much?

johnny melepas pelukannya. menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah jaehyun.

their eyes met, again. their heart beat faster.

and maybe,  
time stopped when their lips met.

jaehyun’s heart pounded in his chest.

“good bye, jaehyun. thank you for everything.”

after that, he walks out of his apartment—out of his life. he leaves him dazed.

he left and never come back.

he never come back one year later nor ten years later.


End file.
